Do Fairies Really Have Tails?
by IndieScent
Summary: ...an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure. [Series of one-shots and drabbles. Flavors of romance and friendship.]
1. Natsu

Natsu was always one to live in the present. He didn't see the point in worrying about a future that might not be there, when you could just blaze your own trail forward. He didn't see any reason to dwell on the past, on actions that couldn't be taken back, or words that couldn't be unsaid. He was always firmly rooted in the present. And right now, he really regretted that. He gulped as the train car lurched, and his stomach followed suit.

He hated trains.

But the best jobs, the highest paying and most fun, were always the farthest away. It was no use. Time was of the essence for this job, so they had to ride the train.

Natsu gulped, and an anguished groan escaped his lips.

Lucy smiled in sympathy. "Oh, Natsu. Why don't you try to think of something to distract yourself?"

"Wha… Distract myself?"

"Well, yeah. You always talk about how miserable you are…maybe focus instead on something else. Mind over matter, you know?"

"Aw, Luce, I'm on the verge of death and you can only criticize me? How cruel can ya get?"

"You are completely hopeless."

He tried to glare at her, but could only manage a strained grimace. As he curled up on his side of the passenger compartment, his eyes remained fixed on the blonde. She had a soft smile on her lips. It was an exasperated expression. But there was still a kindness in her brown eyes. A strength, a determination, a conviction…and something more.

It reminded Natsu of when he first met her, a lifetime ago in Hargeon. The fiery young woman had held a similar determination to join her favorite guild. He remembered the fondness and pride in her voice as she shared her dream with him. Between mouthfuls of food, he had mused that any guild would be lucky to have a mage like that amongst their ranks. He might have even felt a small pang of jealousy…but it was just as likely his stomach telling him to keep eating. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to run into such a generous person, that she would buy him and Happy a meal like that.

He'd felt a small thrill when he found out she had wanted to join Fairy Tail. She was already loyal to his guild and she wasn't even a member yet. She was willing to go through so much just to change that. Well, then he'd definitely bring her back with him. It was the least he could do. She had been so nice.

It was what happened afterwards that caught Natsu off guard. Lucy wasn't reserved or bashful. She didn't tap dance around her feelings, or try to play mind games. She was straight forward and honest, walking her own path and wearing her heart on her sleeve. She had this unshakable trust in people, and was unapologetically herself. Always. It was obvious she carried her own sorrows and sins, as did everyone in their guild. Still, she never hesitated to take some of that burden off the shoulders of their team mates. And it was contagious.

Natsu had always loved and defended Fiary Tail like family. They were his family. But something about Lucy intensified those bonds. Gray had always been a comrade, and Natsu held a begrudging respect for the ice mage. But, as time had passed, he began to view the other mage as a brother, like his own blood. A rueful smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Lucy had brought together fire and ice.

And it wasn't just Gray. Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, all the rest. He felt closer to his guild than he ever had in the seven years before the arrival of the celestial spirit mage. In the time he'd come to know Lucy, he was more ready to join his friends on dangerous missions, and less likely to run off on his own. He hadn't even left to search for Igneel since she showed up.

Igneel…

Those expeditions to find him were always so bitter. He and Happy would leave in high spirits, with some new tip or theory that was certain to point them in the direction of his long absent surrogate father. And every lead was a dead end. He would drag his feet getting back, and would immediately jump into a solo mission upon his return. Catching an outlaw, or retrieving a stolen item, anything that looked like he could be up a few bad guys, he'd go for it. He could always take his frustrations out on some unsuspecting villain.

These days, when he felt bad, he realized he'd rather be in the guild hall, surrounded by his friends and family. No matter how much they bickered or fought over who was the strongest, they were always stronger when they were together. He found himself grinning. Without knowing it, or even meaning to, Lucy had saved him from something he didn't know had been swallowing him alive.

Lucy had saved him from his loneliness.

"Eh, Natsu, come on, this is our stop."

He blinked. That' right…he was on a train. He could feel them slowing down. They were almost at their destination. How…

"I forgot we were even on a train," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you were a lot quieter than normal, though you still look a little pale. Pull yourself together. You don't want to be so out of it you miss the stop, do you?"

He gulped and got himself into a shaky, upright position as the train came to a stop.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Her small pack hung off her right shoulder, her large eyes fixed on him with a mixture of concern and encouragement dancing right beneath the surface.

He gave her a weak grin. "Yeah, I'm all fired up." He rose, shouldered his own backpack, and stepped off the train, his mind returning to the mission.

Natsu always lived in the present. He made his own future. He saw no reason to dwell on the past. But, he supposed, there was some merit to getting lost in his memories.

* * *

_Well, that's all for now. Please review! It's been a while since I've written anything, so your input is welcome._

_Ja ne~!_


	2. Juvia

Clouds hung over low over Magnolia, leaving the city unusually quiet. The streets, normally bustling with citizens enjoying the gorgeous sites and various shops, were empty. The few stragglers that were still out hurried to find shelter before the storm broke.

One woman did not rush. She walked slowly, yet purposefully. The hem of her long blue dress fluttered in the wind, as did her long blue tresses. As the first rain drops began to fall, she silently opened a pink umbrella. It was a delicate thing, finished in lace and adorned with hearts. Even steps matched the chant she whispered to herself. "Drip, drip, drop." A serene look graced her visage as a wave of nostalgia crashed over her.

The rain had always been with Juvia Lockser, and she had never mourned it. She considered it a blessing from her element, a source of strength that followed her. Though she rejoiced in the weather, others were not so enlightened. Her childhood was lonely. None of the other kids were allowed to play in the rain, and they always blamed Juvia for cutting their recess short. Everyone who tried to brave the downpour to get close to her eventually left, seeking dryer pastures. It was…sad, Juvia supposed. But Juvia was never truly lonely. Juvia had the rain.

Juvia **was** the rain.

"Drip, drip, drop."

She wandered aimlessly along one of the streets adjacent to Magnolia's canal. Juvia had been ecstatic when she learned of this unique feature. Water channeled through the city, splitting midway to form a square before joining together again. It had been a comfort, in the beginning, to know the city she was moving to had water at the heart of it, just like she did.

It had been a terrifying time. Not only had she been without a guild after the failed abduction of Lucy Heartfilia, she had decided to make the journey to join the very group of mages she had previously attacked. Something about them was entrancing. Something about a particular mage there was even… enthralling. A soft red blush spread over the otherwise calm face of the water elemental.

Gray.

When Juvia had first confronted the ice mage, he had awoken in her a powerful torrent of emotions. She let out a small groan of embarrassment as she remembered how she had tried to kill him, her water boiling to temperatures she did not know it could reach. It had been her belief that Gray's heart was for Lucy, and that was too much for Juvia. But even with her power, Gray had overcome. He was strong, and fast, and smart, and handsome, and he was an enemy. He was completely out of Juvia's grasp. Juvia had lamented that, at the end, as she fell like her rain. Only she did not land on the ground and splatter. She did not wash away to join again with The Great Sea. She was caught, saved, by that dashing young gentleman who dared to steal he heart. The warmth of his grasp was overpowering. She gazed up at him, wide-eyed, as the clouds broke to reveal a sight Juvia had only read of in books, and heard people talk about as her rain fell down upon them.

"Drip…drip…drop…" Juvia cooed. She indulged herself in her memories, allowing a dreamy expression to adorn her features.

The sun, she decided, was only half as lovely as Gray's smile. When all had been said and done, when Phantom Lord had been disbanded, Juvia yearned for that smile, followed it whenever she could. She had only tasted the blue sky, and she craved more. After months of stalking, she inadvertently joined her Gray's team on a mission. There she was able to prove her devotion to Gray and, by extension, his guild. She'd seen that Salamander and Gray were closer to being brothers than rivals, always bickering, but always fighting side by side. She witnessed the strength and grace of Erza Scarlet, the Titania, Queen Of The Fairies. Juvia even learned more about their celestial spirit summoner, Lucy, and was mildly surprised to learn she was not a useless piece of eye candy. Even her love rival was strong, and confident. And she was close to Juvia's own beloved Gray. Even years later, Juvia could not stand how she could be so comfortable in front of the object of Juvia's affection. Juvia would have this strength again. Juvia would be in a guild again, and work side-by-side with that dark and delightful man until he could see her the way she saw him. Juvia decided, then, to relocate to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail.

Gajeel had traveled with her, and Juvia smiled fondly at the thought of her oldest friend. Though Phantom Lord had accepted her, no questions asked, there was no camaraderie to be had there. Being one of the most powerful mages in the guild didn't exactly endear her to the other members. Aside from the other three mages of the Elemental Four, only Gajeel had enough nerve to address her face to face. Sure, the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't the warm and fuzzy type, but underneath his steel plating, he had a kind and generous heart. As they got to know each other, an unshakable agreement formed at the foundation of their working relationship. Gajeel would always be there. He would come when she needed assistance for a mission. He would silently sit by, ensuring the Water Woman did not drown in the deep pools of her own thoughts. He would acknowledge her for herself, and never try to change that. In return, Juvia would keep Gajeel's kindness a secret. She would find her own ways to nurture their friendship while maintaining his dignity. She remembered once, after a particularly grueling mission, Gajeel had become injured. She had brought him a bucket of scrap iron every day, until he was well enough to return to the guild. He had, after recovering, entered the guild hall, made eye contact, nodded. That was all.

It had been enough.

Perhaps that was when their comfortable partnership began to transform into a true friendship. The soft smile on Juvia's lips broadened. For all the hard work she had done to keep the existence of his caring heart a secret, he had certainly been wearing it on his sleeve with reckless abandon. Juvia had once absently wondered what had come over the brooding man to make him open up so much. However, Juvia believed she had the answer. It was the only true answer to life's greatest puzzles: Love.

The rainfall gradually slowed, until nothing but a fine mist continued to fall. Love, she knew, was changing Gajeel, just as it had changed her. Juvia no longer wished to distance herself from others as a means to ward off their inevitable rejection. Juvia knew—had resolved herself to it the day she joined Fairy Tail—that she wanted to take part in the world again. She would be rejected, and she would be okay. She would love and form lasting friendships and imagined rivalries. She would pour all of herself in everything she did. Juvia would always love the rain, but she thought she would be bold enough to live, too, for the sun.

"Drip, drip, dr—" Juvia looked up, cut off by the realization that the rain had stopped. She should have realized this sooner, but her own thoughts had obscured he link with her element. She closed her umbrella and gave it a gentle shake, scattering the beads of water that had collected on top. "Drip, drip, drop," she uttered one last time, permitting herself a satisfied smile.

She was right outside the guild hall, by then, and could hear the most angelic voice from within.

"SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE, YOU FLAMING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Juvia sighed, and as if on cue, the clouds broke. Juvia would serve this guild. She would love Gray with every bit of her strength. She would love all of her friends, and defend them with her life. Juvia liked this, the feeling of life under that clear blue sky.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while! Sorry for that huuuge time gap, but I've had so many new ideas forming in my head, it's been difficult to settle down and finally finish one.**

**I hope you enjoy this little snippet. I'm hoping to have more ready to post fairly soon.**

Until then, keep it lovely~


End file.
